


Morse Code

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, i love these two cuties, they deserve more fanfictions so im writing all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Jesper comes home one day with a surprise in morse code. Wylan is just very confused on when Jesper learned morse code.





	Morse Code

Jesper walks in the door from the freezing weather.  
He takes off his coat and hangs it up in the closet. He turns around and sees Wylan coming down the stairs.  
He stares at the mess of auburn hair, the rich blue eyes, and the freckles covering his boyfriend's face. “How the hell did I get so lucky?” Jesper says out loud.  
“Shut up..” Wylan mutters.  
Jesper smiles and grabs Wylan’s hand. He leans in and interlocks their lips.  
“Missed you this morning.” Wylan tells him.  
Jesper smirks and tucks Wylan’s hair behind his ear. “I missed you, too.”  
“Where were you?”  
“What, were you worried about me?” Jesper teases.  
“No! I trust you.” Wylan says grabbing Jesper’s hand. “You know I trust yo-“  
“Hey, Wy. Calm down, I’m just teasing.” Jesper reassures. He leans in and kisses Wylan’s cheek.  
“Oh.” He blushes. “Well, where were you? Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is okay. Just went to pick something up.”  
“What?” Wylan questions. “You don’t have anything with you?”  
“Maybe I do, you just can’t see it.”  
Wylan raises his eyebrow.  
Jesper grabs Wylan’s hand and pulls him upstairs.  
“Woah, wait! Where are you taking me?” Wylan asks.  
“Our room.”  
“Jesper! I have work to do, I don’t have time to-“  
“Wylan, calm down. I’m not trying to get you into bed. I just want to show you something.” Jesper tells him.  
“Jesper…” Wylan warns.  
“It’s okay. You trust me, don’t you?” Jesper taunts.  
Wylan stops protesting and lets himself be lead by his boyfriend.

Once they are in the room, Jesper sits Wylan down on the bed.  
“Ready?” Jesper says with a little smirk.  
“….Yes?”  
“Don’t sound so scared, Merchling. I won’t bite. Unless you want me to..?”  
“Jesper!”  
“Kidding, kidding. But seriously, are you ready?”  
“I don’t know what to be ready for!” Wylan replies.  
Jesper laughs, “Fair point. I’m just going to show you. Don’t freak out, okay?”  
“..Okay.”  
Jesper rolls up his sleeve and turns his forearm towards Wylan. 

Wylan feels his breath hitch. The tattoo on Jesper’s forearm captivating him completely.  
The dark lines coming together to form two dice, one grey and shaded, and one in front of the first, with random looking dots on the surface.  
“A tattoo? With gambling dice?” Wylan asks in disbelief. “I thought you were over tha-“  
“It’s not what you think, Wy. That’s not why I got them.”  
Wylan cocks his head and squints a bit, making Jesper’s heart flutter. “Then, why?”  
“The one in the back, the darker one? That is a gambling die, you can tell by the number of dots. But the one in the front isn’t. The dots on it? They don’t represent a number. Each sequence represents a letter.”  
“Morse code?” He asks confused, since when did Jesper know morse code?  
“Yeah…” Jesper looks at his shoes for a second then looks back up and into Wylan’s eyes. “It says ‘WYLAN’.”  
Wylan goes speechless for a few moments. “You-You got my name tattooed on you?”  
“Is that okay?” Jesper asks, concerned.  
Wylan stands up and comes closer to Jesper, his gaze on the tattoo. When he gets a few feet from Jesper he finally looks into his lover’s eyes.  
“I love you.” He finally says with a happy sigh.  
Jesper smiles and pulls him in for an embrace. “I love you, Wylan. So fucking much.”  
“So, explain the tattoo to me.. Why did you put my name on a die?”  
“Well, the one in the back represents who I used to be, what made me feel complete.. gambling. And now.. well, you are what makes me feel complete. You define who I am.” Jesper explains, his hand on the back of Wylan’s neck.  
Wylan feels his cheeks flush. “You remember how I said I had a lot of work to do?”  
Jesper looks at Wylan with a cocked brow. “Yeah?”  
“Forget about it.” Wylan says grabbing Jesper’s face and pulling him down to kiss him. Wylan starts to lead them towards the edge of the bed.  
“Now who is trying to get who into bed, huh?” Jesper taunts.  
“Jesper, just kiss me.”  
“With pleasure.”


End file.
